


Blind Dates and Awkward Greetings

by goldenkc



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blind Date, F/M, lol awkward, scallison the matchmakers, stydia the misformed, they're adorable though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 18:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10393773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenkc/pseuds/goldenkc
Summary: Scott and Allison conspire to get their best friends to meet and date--unbeknownst to the brunet and strawberry blonde. What happens when Stiles and Lydia are secretly set up by their friends for a blind date?





	

“No, Scott. I'm telling you. I'll just stay at home,” he said to the 22 year old.

Stiles sat in their somewhat dark living room in front of the TV where he had been for weeks. Scott stopped trying to open the curtains because every time he did, Stiles would retract and hide under a blanket.

He was in a dark blue t-shirt and grey sweatpants, which had a stain on the left thigh and Scott had no want to know what it was. Stiles had chips and popcorn bags on the coffee table in front of him--some bags empty, and some half eaten.

“Stiles, come on,” Scott tried to reason. “You've been stuck in this apartment since Malia moved away with her dad.”

“That's not why I've been home,” Stiles retorted quietly.

“Then why?”

“Because I'm busy.”

“Doing what?”

“Being productive.”

“Doing _what_?”

He paused, then said quickly, “Binge-watching Supernatural.”

“Stiles!”

“It's _research_ ,” he attempted at a justification. “You know, they say werewolves eat hearts. Have you eaten any hearts lately, Scott?”

The alpha groaned, snatching the bag of chips Stiles held. “We're going out. Now.”

“But--”

“Go shower and look presentable,” he demanded.

“For who? You?” he asked, standing.

“No... uh, Isaac is going to be there, too,” Scott said, smiling innocently. Stiles glared at his best friend and Scott added, “Play nice.”

Stiles sighed dramatically, “Fine. But if he's wearing another fucking scarf, I'm strangling him with it.”

“Deal,” Scott said quickly, before Stiles had time to change his mind. Scott grabbed his phone from his jean pocket when Stiles left the room and spoke into in, “Hey, babe. We'll be there within the hour... And don't wear a scarf… Just, don't.”

* * *

The brunette had just gotten off the phone and turned again to talk to the girl in her pajamas with book in her hand.

“Allison, I don't feeling like drinking tonight,” the strawberry blonde said for the third time.

“Not even a little?” Lydia's best friend had been trying to get her out of the dorm they shared--or at least away from a textbook--for the last month.

“Nope,” she said turning the page of her Shakespearean literature textbook. “I've got to study for this English final.”

“You've been studying since you got to school. One night to let loose will do you good,” Allison tried to justify, knowing Lydia would give in eventually.

She let out a loud sigh and saying, “You're a bad influence on me.”

“Yes!” Allison cheered. “Go get dressed.”

* * *

When the girls got to the bar down the street from their dormitory, they immediately grabbed a couple stools at the bar.

Allison was all done up with smoky eyes and a dress fitting to her curves. Lydia--not thinking anything more of the night than a few drinks--grabbed a pale pink, loose fitted top and some dark wash skinny jeans matched with some mascara, eyeliner and her favourite red lip stick.

“Who are we waiting for?” Lydia asked again.

“No one,” her friend replied still looking around and back to the door again.

“If you are having me third wheel with you and your boyfriend again,” she threatened, “I'm leaving.”

“No, no,” Allison quickly said. “Nothing like _that_.”

“Then what--”

Allison squealed and said loudly over the new song playing, “They're here!” She saw the two boys looking around before seeing Allison's waving hand.

“They?” Lydia repeated with wider eyes.

“Scott...” Allison said, to which Lydia rolled her eyes. “And his best friend, Stiles.”

“What the hell is a _Stiles_?”

“A nickname,” she defended. “Look, he's really cute, he's your age, and he's going to be a cop--”

“Oh, God,” she groaned. “This is a blind date. Really, Allison?”

“Lydia, you have been pouring your heart into school since Aiden broke up with--”

“It was mutual!” she argued.

“Bullshit,” Allison deadpanned. “I know he hurt you, Lydia, I do. But it was seven months ago. You’re allowed to move on.”

“But my English final--”

“Is in six days. You can take the night off.”

“Fine,” she said, always giving into what her best friend wanted.

“Yay!”

“Allison,” Scott shouted behind his girlfriend. She greeted him with a wide smile and a kiss. “Lydia, nice to see you.” They exchanged pleasantries before Scott introduced the man beside him. “This is my best friend, and step-brother, Stiles.”

Stiles, done with standing awkwardly, said to the girls, “Could you please excuse us for one moment?”

Allison nodded with a smile, and Scott silently apologized for being pulled away.

Stiles pulled the closeted wolf away, trying to get where the girls wouldn't hear. Which wasn't too far away because of the loud and pumping bar music. “What is this?” Stiles didn't need to speak that loudly, thankfully, because of Scott's super-hearing.

“That's Allison's best friend, Lydia,” Scott said, trying to act as innocent as possible.

“Are you setting us up?”

“Maybe,” Scott said, still appearing innocent.

“Dammit, Scott.” Stiles wasn't exactly angry, the girl was pretty hot. Though he would have preferred to find his own date, or at the very least to have gotten a heads- up. “I told you, I'm fine.”

He suddenly became self-conscious of what he was wearing: a childishly sarcastic quoting t-shirt he got online, a grey blazer--you could say goes with the shirt, but that would be an insult to both the blazer and the shirt--and blue jeans. He was completely unprepared for a date with that girl.

“Look,” Scott pointed across the bar at the two girls, specifically at Allison's friend. “She's cute, right?” he asked.

He sighed, really seeing her beauty as she causally sipped at what Stiles assumed to be either water or vodka. “Yeah.”

“And available,” Scott said, really wanting his friend to be happy again. “Come on, man. You've been in a rut. Do this for me.”

He sighed again, nodding and saying, “I do like strawberry blondes.”

“Yes, you do,” he exclaimed, patting Stiles on the shoulder. “Come on.”

Allison saw the boys walking back and turned Lydia's attention to them.

“Hi, I'm Stiles,” her supposed date greeted with a hand extended.

“Lydia,” she shook his hand.

“Nice to meet you,” he smiled sincerely, making her return one.

“Alright, you, two. Have fun,” Allison smirked, pulling her boyfriend away.

“Shall we?” Stiles gestured away from the bar, securing a booth seat.

They didn't say much at first. Lydia seemed uncharacteristically shy and quiet. Stiles didn't know what to do, so he sipped awkwardly at his beer.

“I like your shirt,” she tried. He looked down. _Sarcasm is the body's natural defense against stupidity_ , it read. He covered it with his blazer and mumbled his thanks. “It's smart, really.”

“Sorry?”

“You wear that shirt to a blind date to let the stupid ones know right away you're not taking their shit.”

He smiled, leaning on the table on his elbows. “In my defense, I didn't know this was a blind date. I thought Scott and I were just going out for drinks.”

“Oh, good,” she sighed, lifting her elbows on the table as well, propping her chin in her hands. “Allison just sprung this on me, too.”

Somehow, they got talking. And they wouldn't stop. Being strangers, meant endless conversation topics.

“I'm studying at the academy to be cop,” he answered upon her asking of his schooling. “Then hopefully I'll get promoted to deputy, and maybe even Sheriff.”

“Wow, ambitious,” she nodded softly, quite impressed.

“My dad is the Sheriff here,” he shrugged.

“Stilinski, Stiles,” she thought aloud. “Yeah, I should've made that deduction.”

“No trouble,” Stiles smiled at her. “Uh, so I'm hoping that'll be my leg-up. What about you?”

“Maybe a teacher,” she said, putting down her water after a drink. “My favourite's always been math.”

“That sounds smart,” he said, impressed as well.

“Hah, yeah. What about your mom?” When Stiles’ jaw clenched and he looked down, Lydia quickly tried to talk away from upsetting him. “I'm sorry. Um, Scott said you're his step brother. Your dad married his mom?”

“Yeah, Scott and I have known each other since Pre-K,” he smiled with nostalgia, glad to get off the topic of his mother. “Melissa's always treated me like a son... Your parents?”

“I live with my mom, she's a teacher. And Dad works out of town. They're divorced.” Stiles tried to give apologies, but Lydia wouldn't have it. She would see her father in the summers in Miami, always glad to get away from him and go to the beach.

After a couple hours, Stiles finally said, “Well, we're through all the normal first date questions. You wanna get out of here?”

“Are you inviting me to your place on the first date, Stiles?” she smirked.

“Uh, uh, no,” he stammered. “I--I meant yours.”

“Oh, you're inviting yourself to _my_ place on the first date?”

“No! No, uh, fuck.” Luckily for him, she found his stuttering adorable. “I'd just like to walk you, maybe.”

“I'm just messing with you. I live close.”

She led him to her home, small talking on the way there. Once they got to the front door of the dormitory, they stopped and spoke a little more.

“Well, this was fun--for a blind date,” he said, a little awkwardly.

“Do you not often enjoy them?” she teased, seeming to be unable to hide a smile in the presence of his stammering and nervousness.

He shook his head, defensively, “I've never been on one--before today, that is.”

Lydia paused a moment, as if finally taking in his caramel eyes and very many moles on his cheeks that sprawled like a game of _Connect the Dots_. “Me neither...”

She trailed off. And in the spur of the moment, she put her hand in his pocket, lucky enough to find his phone. “What are you doing?” he asked, pulling back a step.

She typed on his unlocked phone. “Giving you my number,” she said with a smirk as she gave it back.

“Um, thanks,” he smiled slightly, putting it back in his pocket, and glad to know that she liked the date enough to hope for another.

She was half hoping that he'd lean in and kiss her, but he awkwardly held out his arms and grabbed around her shoulders for a hug. “Uh, okay.”

As he pulled away, he kissed her cheek. She was a little surprised, to say the least. And even more surprised in _herself_ when she turned his face and kissed his lips. His eyes stayed open a moment into the kiss, but quickly found himself enjoying it, and leaned in.

Before it went on for so long that she wouldn't stop herself, she pulled away, wiping a bit of red lip stick from his bottom lip.

“Call me.”

“Uh-huh,” he nodded, a little flushed.

“Goodnight, Stiles.”

“Goodnight, Lydia,” he waved with pink cheeks, praying to take this girl out again soon.


End file.
